


Marcio, ruggine e miele

by MitsukiSirya



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 10:09:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9119002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MitsukiSirya/pseuds/MitsukiSirya
Summary: [Partecipa al contest "Are you mine?" indetto da MaryBlack sul forum di EFP]Sirius è fiele che cola, è marcio che si insinua in ogni anfratto e corrode ogni cosa attorno a sé; è un sasso lanciato nel lago che urla in cerchi concentrici. È un'onda d'urto la cui soglia di attenzione è limitata: la famiglia è il suo nemico, la famiglia è da distruggere.[...]Per questo motivo, la prima volta che James lo guarda e lo chiama "fratello", i suoi occhi si spostano di alcuni centimetri - catturano una chioma di fuoco e di ruggine - e lui decide che Lily sarà sua.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Coppia scelta: 12. Sirius Black/Lily Evans.   
> Sirius ha sempre desiderato le persone sbagliate. Sirius non sa mettere un freno alle proprie voglie, a dispetto di chiunque, persino di James.   
> Rating: rosso  
> Contesto: più contesti – epoca dei Malandrini ad Hogwarts fino all’inizio della seconda guerra magica  
> Genere: angst  
> Note/avvertimenti: lemon  
> Note dell'Autore: alla fine

Sirius odia il concetto di famiglia.

È un ribelle, o meglio così tutti lo vedono; il fatto è che nessuno si è reso conto che il suo campo di battaglia è uno e uno soltanto.

Per lui "famiglia" non significa "purosangue". La famiglia prescinde dai suoi genitori e da suo fratello, dai pranzi formali, dal sorriso cortese e dall'educazione. La famiglia non è lo sguardo d'odio di Walburga, l'espressione rigida di Orion e la finta indifferenza di Regulus. Quelle sono, sono - le conseguenze. Le sue vittorie.

_Sono dolce veleno per la sua anima._

Sirius è fiele che cola, è marcio che si insinua in ogni anfratto e corrode ogni cosa attorno a sé; è un sasso lanciato nel lago che urla in cerchi concentrici. È un'onda d'urto la cui soglia di attenzione è limitata: la famiglia è il suo nemico, la famiglia è da _distruggere_.

Ha deciso che non si sposerà mai. Rabbrividisce d'orrore ogni qualvolta il suo migliore amico James guarda Lily e dice che sarà sua moglie. Non parla - Sirius è noia e decadenza, è talento e crudeltà, ma non giudica le scelte degli altri finché non intaccano la sua vita, e se James ha deciso di essere felice conquistando la donna che ama, allora lo lascerà nella sua illusione.

L'unico suo terreno di battaglia è la famiglia applicata a se stesso.

Per questo motivo, la prima volta che James lo guarda e lo chiama "fratello", i suoi occhi si spostano di alcuni centimetri - _catturano una chioma di fuoco e di ruggine_ \- e lui decide che Lily sarà sua.

 

***

 

Non ha mai prestato molta attenzione a Lily. Sirius vive di talento naturale e compiti copiati, e tutte le sue energie sono per James, Remus e Peter. È, in genere, colui che ha le idee più crudeli, che poi vengono appoggiate da James e Peter, senza cattiveria, e ridimensionate da Remus, che gli lancia ogni volta uno sguardo severo.

Sirius non sorride, ma capisce che Remus lo giudica e alza le spalle - _anche lui è un'anima dannata, quindi lo comprende. La sola differenza è che Sirius non ha paura di immergersi fino in fondo nella melma._

Quando la sua attenzione si sposta su Lily, quindi, non sa quasi nulla della ragazza. Conosce ciò che gli altri dicono di lei - l'immagine che James le ha cucito addosso: la ragazza perfetta, bellissima e intelligente; una preda da conquistare, l'orgoglio mascherato bene al di sotto degli accessi d'ira.

Tutto il castello ha gli occhi puntati su di lei, perché tutto il castello ha gli occhi puntati su James. E la parola di James è legge, perciò lei è l'ideale inarrivabile di ogni ragazza, ed è naturale che finirà per ricambiare l'amore di James.

Tutti sembrano dimenticare il piccolo, insignificante particolare che è da cinque anni amica di un Serpeverde della peggior specie. Nessuno vede come il suo naso sia a patata, buffo e per niente sexy; nessuno nota che è bassa e cammina in modo rigido, cercando di non attirare gli sguardi; nessuno osserva le sue unghie mangiate a sangue e se ne chiede la ragione.

Sirius lo fa.

La studia per alcune settimane, osservandola da sopra la chioma ribelle di James; non volta la testa quando lei lascia la stanza, ma i suoi occhi seguono ogni suo movimento fino a che risulta possibile.

_Pensa._

Pensa ad un modo per avvicinarla e sedurla, e non è facile, non è per niente facile quando James la cerca e sospira; non è per niente facile quando Lily è circondata da amici e mai da sola; _non è per niente facile quando di notte lui si sente un traditore, ma poi il suo migliore amico sparisce sotto la maschera del fratello e lui vorrebbe afferrarlo e sbriciolare il suo volto come creta fra le dita - distruggere, distruggere il legame imposto e mai voluto; distruggere il suo sogno affinché anche lui ne resti contaminato._

Sirius ha spesso degli incubi, in quelle due settimane, ma si sveglia con un sussulto silenzioso e nessuno se ne accorge, quindi può fingere di annoiarsi come sempre e far scorrere il tempo camminando accanto ai suoi amici.

È durante una delle sere in sala comune che sente Lily scusarsi con Mary e uscire dalla stanza - Mary le augura buona fortuna per la meditazione di yoga, e Sirius aspetta un ragionevole lasso di tempo prima di uscire a cercarla.

Fortuna che James non gli chiede di unirsi alla sua passeggiata serale - _fortuna che Remus inizia a stare male, e che tutti decidono di tornare in dormitorio con lui._

Il cielo è terso dietro i vetri. Aprile sta giungendo al termine, e il tempo è clemente. Sirius non sa nulla di yoga né di meditazione, ma pensa di cercare Lily fuori, magari all'ombra di un salice. Non ha ancora idea di come comportarsi ma qualcosa gli verrà in mente, ne è sicuro, mentre percorre in silenzio i corridoi di pietra prima e i prati ben curati dopo.

La cerca ovunque, sia in riva al lago che dietro le serre, persino ai margini della Foresta Proibita.

Incontra altri studenti che stanno approfittando del bel tempo, che studiano all'aperto o passeggiano in coppia o si appartano in un angolino per chiacchierare, ma di Lily nessuna traccia.

Torna indietro, irritato - _sconfitto_ \- ed è mentre sta per imboccare il passaggio segreto dietro l'arazzo dei Troll ballerini che la vede.

Lily è lì, sugli ultimi gradini delle scale, appoggiata al muro. _Non è sola._

Sirius chiude il tappeto il più possibile, continuando ad osservarla con un occhio solo dalla fessura che ha lasciato, considerando una fortuna che lei avesse gli occhi chiusi proprio mentre lui apriva il passaggio.

La osserva, incantato ed estasiato - _la osserva godere, la faccia contratta, i capelli sciolti contro le pietre, i vestiti ancora addosso; il ragazzo, quei capelli lunghi e unti che possono appartenere solo a Mocciosus, la sta tenendo sollevata contro al muro, e affonda in lei in modo rabbioso, come se fosse consumato dal suo stesso desiderio. Le sta baciando il collo o forse mordendo, e Lily ha le mani affondate nei suoi capelli e le contrae, stringendo la presa._

Non sente.

Probabilmente i due hanno imposto una barriera magica per non essere scoperti, ma si sono dimenticati del fondamentale dettaglio di bloccare il passaggio.

Sirius rimane, incantato, a paragonare l'espressione seria e stizzita di Lily con questa - _lascivia animale, tempesta che monta e distrugge_ \- e cerca di cogliere il momento in cui tutto finisce, in cui l'apice viene raggiunto e qualcosa si rompe nel mondo.

Lily crolla esausta su Mocciosus, quasi lo abbraccia, e anche lui smette di muoversi. Dice qualcosa sui suoi capelli e poi si rialza e lo fa scostare. Si ricompone, mentre lui scuote la testa, e Sirius sparisce in un'aula poco prima che i due amanti escano dal loro nascondiglio.

Solo un paio di passi, però, si allontana.

Curioso, sperando di avere fortuna, Sirius torna fuori e scosta di nuovo l'arazzo: e lei è lì, la camicia stropicciata e un livido che emerge dal colletto, le guance rosse e piene e i capelli spettinati.

Si guardano, per alcuni istanti, senza parlare. Poi Lily finisce di abbottonarsi la camicia - il livido sparisce sotto la stoffa, e Sirius rimane a fissare il punto dov'era.

"Hai intenzione di dirmi qualcosa?" chiede Lily, secca e sprezzante, e anche questa è una contraddizione che lo affascina - in queste settimane ha sentito la voce di Lily, oh si, ma era la voce illusoria di una creatura perfetta; un tono dolce e conciliante, una risata allegra e piena, persino quando litiga con James la sua rabbia è vibrante di emozioni.

_Questa, invece, è la voce morta di un Infero._

"... Affascinante." dice solo Sirius, appoggiandosi al muro dietro di lui con un braccio "Chi mai direbbe che tu, la perfetta Lily Evans, te la spassi con Mocciosus?"

L'espressione di Lily non cambia - è indifferente, come tutto il resto; _è aliena, così come è alieno il suo corpo violato. È marcia, marcia come lui; peccatrice, è un'anima affine._

"Cosa vuoi in cambio del tuo silenzio?" chiede ancora lei, ignorando la sua domanda.

"Ero venuto a cercarti per sedurti." ammette Sirius, con noncuranza - anche se scopre le sue carte, in questo momento non sta giocando la partita con la Lily Evans che tutti conoscono "A questo punto, ciò che voglio è il tuo corpo. Magari non dopo che sei stata con Mocciosus: sai, ho ancora una dignità."

Lily piega leggermente la testa, e una scintilla di curiosità intacca i suoi occhi fermi.

"Davvero? Avrei scommesso che non avresti mai osato togliere a James il proprio giocattolo. Almeno, lui sembra considerarmi tale."

Sirius sorride - gli piace, _gli piace giocare con questa creatura corrotta._

"Hai tempo una settimana per rispondere. Troviamoci di nuovo qui."

La lascia a lisciarsi le pieghe dei vestiti e se ne torna in Sala Comune, senza nemmeno aspettare una conferma.

 

***

 

"Non voglio una relazione con te." sono le prime parole con cui Lily lo accoglie, quando giunge al luogo dell'appuntamento.

È impeccabile, vestita di tutto punto, senza un capello fuori posto, ma ha di nuovo quello sguardo - _marcio e vuoto che lo attirano come miele_ \- e parla senza preamboli, _senza negare nulla_.

"Non ho mai detto di volerla." risponde Sirius, alzando un sopracciglio e poggiandosi con la schiena al muro.

Lily sorride.

È un sorriso vuoto che non raggiunge gli occhi - _è un sorriso che lo lascia estasiato, pronto a cadere nel baratro del desiderio. La vorrebbe prendere lì, e lo trattiene solo il pensiero che lì Mocciosus l'abbia presa la settimana scorsa._

"Perfetto. Allora abbiamo un accordo. Se vuoi avermi subito puoi seguirmi, conosco un'aula discreta. Oppure fammi sapere quando ti è più comodo."

Parla del suo corpo come una puttana e Sirius quasi scoppia a ridere.

"Perché lo fai?" chiede invece, seguendola a distanza di tre passi e osservando la sua chioma rossa ondeggiare contro le sue spalle – _ruggine che corrode, spezzandosi in scintille_.

Lily si volta e lo osserva, concentrata e divertita allo stesso tempo.

"Risponderò a questa domanda quando anche tu mi dirai le tue ragioni."

Sirius sorride e resta in silenzio. Lily ricambia la smorfia e si volta di nuovo, camminando rigida e austera ancora qualche minuto, prima di aprire la porta di un'aula invitandolo ad entrare.

Più che un'aula è un salotto, dove un consunto ma largo divano fa capolino sulla parete di fondo.

Lily mormora gli incantesimi per sigillare la stanza e poi si volta a guardarlo, aspettando una sua mossa.

Il divano è dietro di loro, comodo e tentatore. Sirius si avvicina a Lily e le afferra il volto con una mano, premendo fino a che lei non dischiude le labbra, e in quel momento la bacia - _la morde, la divora affondando la lingua nella sua bocca; in quel momento, è un dannato all'inferno che cerca disperatamente dell'acqua, e Lily è il demone che gliela porge, fatta di incubi marci e di un corpo perfetto._

La cosa peggiore è che lei ricambia. La cosa peggiore è che lei lo afferra, gli si spalma addosso; la cosa peggiore è che è lei a strappargli la camicia dal petto, a graffiargli la schiena e a ruggire, mentre Sirius è perso in un vortice di incredulità e lussuria, di senso di colpa e soddisfazione - _stringe, stringe le mani attorno alla maschera, osserva le crepe sul volto di suo fratello e quando la creta si spezza vede il viso piangente del suo migliore amico._

_È troppo tardi._

Lui e Lily non sono neppure riusciti a raggiungere il divano, consumando un amplesso colmo di rabbia direttamente sulla porta sigillata della stanza.

 

***

 

La seconda volta è Lily a cercarlo.

Lo avvicina dal nulla, in Sala Comune, mentre Sirius è seduto con gli altri e si finge interessato alla partita a scacchi fra James e Peter.

"Posso parlarti un secondo, Black?"

Sirius alza il volto e lei è lì. Ha lo sguardo vuoto - _preludio al peccato_ \- e lui non riesce a smettere di fissarla. Si sforza - vede James lanciargli un'espressione perplessa, ma non preoccupata. _Si sente un mostro, si sente morire._

Si alza comunque, e segue Lily fuori dalla Sala Comune.

"Cosa vuoi, Evans?" chiede, quando lei gli fa cenno di entrare in un'aula, ma è troppo tardi - _la porta è chiusa, e le sue labbra sono sulle sue, le sue mani vagano sul suo corpo, alla ricerca di un passaggio sotto la stoffa._

"Aiutami," gli sussurra in un ansito "aiutami a cambiare il mio peccato."

Sirius non si chiede cosa significhi. Le sue mani sono troppo impegnate a sfilarle la gonna; la sua mente è persa nell'eccitazione dolorosa nel suo ventre. La spoglia - _la squarta_ \- e, questa volta, osserva per diversi istanti il corpo nudo di Lily - _il seno grande e sodo che attira la sua bocca, con i capezzoli che lo deridono; il ventre piatto che scende verso una vampa di fuoco, lava da leccare con cui bruciarsi l'anima; le gambe corte e snelle da superare per affondare dentro lei, per trovare sollievo nella frenesia, per corrodersi nel peccato._

È Lily a non poter aspettare; è lei a spingerlo e a ribaltare le loro posizioni, _fredda pietra sotto la schiena che lo tiene incollato e_ vila _sopra di sé a consumarlo_ ; è lei a calarsi sopra di lui, a cercare il proprio piacere incurante di tutto.

Geme, e la sua espressione si spezza in ansiti, i suoi occhi sono chiusi, il suo respiro accelerato.

Sirius l'afferra per le natiche e si spinge più a fondo, sempre più a fondo, ipnotizzato dal movimento sensuale delle sue forme e dal rossore sulle sue guance.

_L'orgasmo di Lily è travolgente, è un ordine a cui è impossibile disobbedire: lei si accartoccia sul suo petto, esausta, e il pulsare interno delle sue carni lo trascina all'inferno con lei._

Rimangono così, ancora allacciati, a cercare di regolarizzare il respiro.

"... Perché?" chiede infine Sirius, e senza pensarci stringe le sue braccia attorno alla sua vita - _la trattiene sul suo petto, le impedisce di scappare._

"Lo sai perché, " risponde lei "non sono perfetta. Sono composta da desideri malati. E tu sei la mia scelta migliore."

Sirius le tocca la nuca e non risponde.

"Posso capire." risponde. Non è vero, perché non sa nulla di lei.

Però ha già sentito quelle parole, in un'altra occasione.

Lily sospira, poi preme con le mani sul suo petto e si sfila dalla sua presa - si rimette i vestiti in un baleno e si lega i capelli.

Esce dalla stanza lasciandolo lì, ancora nudo sul pavimento, senza un parola né un ultimo sguardo.

 

***

 

Una settimana prima della luna piena, Sirius sta camminando nei corridoi per raggiungere l'aula di Babbanologia – un corso che ha scelto solo per irritare Orion e Walburga – quando svolta un angolo e vede Remus e Lily seduti insieme sul piedistallo di un'armatura.

È Remus il primo a voltarsi – _ha sul viso un'espressione spaventata, come se fosse stato colto in flagrante a commettere un reato_.

Quando anche Lily si gira, Sirius vede che ha il solito sguardo pieno, e subito si tranquillizza. _Non può essere successo niente di male; Remus non può aver scoperto e gustato il marcio di Lily. Per quanto sia dannato, manca di coraggio._

Anche Remus si tranquillizza, mentre Sirius avanza verso di lui.

"Cosa state facendo?" chiede, il tono come sempre annoiato – _nessuna traccia sul suo corpo della bramosia che lo corrode da dentro, del desiderio di afferrare quei capelli di ruggine e di spezzarli sotto le proprie dita._

Lily ha un sacchetto nel grembo, e non fa in tempo a richiuderlo: Sirius vede alcune radici amare di Grinzafico, un ingrediente piuttosto comune che usano in pozioni.

_"Senti un po', Remus, lo sai che Damocles Belby afferma che le radici di Grinzafico mantengono la mente lucida?" aveva detto James, sventolando una rivista magica specializzata "Dice anche che potrebbero essere la base per una pozione Antilupo efficace."_

L'intuizione lo colpisce in meno di un secondo e, in quel momento, Sirius capisce che lei _sa_ : sorride, osservandola raccogliere le sue cose, alzarsi e salutare Remus in modo frettoloso – non lo degna neppure di un secondo sguardo.

_Lily cammina in modo rigido e austero, e Sirius ricorda un ondeggiare sensuale di curve sotto il palmo della sua mano._

Quando rimangono soli, Remus chiude le mani fra loro nel grembo e abbassa lo sguardo.

"Credevo che fossi James" sussurra – _ogni centimetro del suo corpo urla "colpevole", e Sirius ricorda che lui era amico di Lily prima che di tutti loro._

_Sirius ricorda che James lo fissava con astio fino a che lui non gli ha suggerito di farselo amico per poter manovrare ogni sua mossa, se il suo legame con Lily lo infastidiva tanto._

"E quindi?" chiede Sirius, l'espressione indolente. Remus rialza lo sguardo solo per contrarre le labbra davanti al suo giudizio.

"Non voglio ferirlo" risponde ancora, e c'è una forza sconosciuta nel suo tono definitivo; c'è una tale decisione che Sirius vorrebbe affondare le unghie nel suo volto e farsi strada attraverso le sue cicatrici, per scavare a fondo e strappargli la gola.

_Poiché lui, al contrario di Remus, è incapace di frenare se stesso e i suoi desideri malati, nonostante tutto, nonostante James. James che lo chiama “fratello” e che gli impone di distruggere ogni cosa condannandolo alla sua ossessione._

"Sei solo un codardo" risponde, _sincero_ "se preferisci vivere di rimpianti. E, tra parentesi, Lily non è di nessuno, tantomeno di James."

_Mia_ , gli sussurra la sua mente, traditrice trionfante, _è mia, è marcia quindi è mia._ _Quanto sei marcio, Remus? Hai del potenziale, hai una maledizione di sangue, ma ti manca il coraggio._

_E perderai ogni cosa senza affondare i tuoi denti nel frutto proibito._

Remus sorride, calmo – non lo guarda più come se stesse parlando delle sorti del mondo, ma è di nuovo uno dei suoi migliori amici; è lo studente tranquillo che scrive i suoi compiti con una grafia ordinata, il ragazzo che legge in silenzio un libro mentre James e Peter si azzuffano, e la persona su cui ognuno di loro può contare in ogni momento.

"Noi siamo diversi, Sirius. A me sta bene così."

Sirius scuote la testa e, anche se la campanella ormai è suonata da troppi minuti, riprende a camminare senza fretta verso l'aula di babbanologia.

 

***

 

La pozione per diventare Animagus è pronta, e Sirius l'osserva con un desiderio malato negli occhi.

"È pericoloso. Può essere la cosa più pericolosa che mai tenteremo." annuncia James, serio e composto come non è mai stato "Ma dopodomani ci sarà la luna piena. Remus... Remus ha bisogno di noi."

Sirius distoglie lo sguardo dal vapore soffuso che emana il calderone per osservare il suo migliore amico. Si rende conto, forse per la prima volta davvero, di come lui sia un'anima pura e candida; si rende conto di come per lui la parola "fratello" significhi lealtà.

_Si sente marcio, preda ad un incubo, e un sapore di ruggine gli risale la gola._

"Facciamolo." risponde Peter, prendendo l'iniziativa – immerge il mestolo nel calderone e riempie tre bicchieri colmi.

Sirius beve senza neanche guardare né fermarsi. Ingoia la pozione come se potesse eliminare gli ultimi due incontri che ha avuto con la donna che James ha scelto – _come se fosse veleno, pronto a cancellarlo dal mondo._

Si sente bruciare in ogni centimetro del corpo; con un gemito si accascia, e apre gli occhi il tanto che basta per vedere i suoi amici fare lo stesso e mutare.

Quando si rialza quattro zampe lo sorreggono, e Sirius sente il cuore battere più forte. Può vedere James, uno splendido cervo, e all'inizio non scorge Peter, che si è trasformato in un minuscolo topolino. Si gira, curioso di sapere quale animale lo rappresenta e cercando di non inciampare nelle proprie zampe, e quando è davanti all'enorme specchio che James ha fatto apparire apposta per l'occasione si rende conto di essere diventato un enorme cane nero, con gli occhi scuri iniettati di sangue e denti aguzzi pronti a mordere.

Ride – _latra, osservando la creatura demoniaca in cui si è trasformato._

Si dice che un Animagus diventi ciò che più si adatta alla sua anima. E lui si è appena trasformato in un Gramo, il più potente presagio di morte – _lo sapeva, senza bisogno di conferme, di essere corrotto e votato al male. Senza via di ritorno._

Scuote la testa e torna a fissare i suoi migliori amici; insieme a loro, cerca di capire come controllare il suo Animagus, come liberarsi dalle catene di forma che lo imprigionano. Dopo la prima volta – è Peter a ritrasformarsi per primo, e a spiegare loro come ci è riuscito – diventa più facile controllare il passaggio, più comodo e consapevole.

James ride, entusiasta, e inizia a trasformarsi e ritrasformarsi ogni mezzo minuto, solo per dimostrare che sì, è in grado di farlo.

È un bambino; _è dotato di un'allegria che Sirius non sarà mai in grado di comprendere, ma che lo fa sentire vivo per riflesso._

"Dobbiamo dirlo a Remus," dice infine, tornando ad essere se stesso e sistemandosi gli occhiali "dobbiamo fargli sapere che non sarà più solo."

Sirius annuisce e lo segue, senza pensare più a nulla, felice solo perché il suo migliore amico lo è.

E la notte che passano tutti insieme due giorni dopo è la più bella della sua vita.

Non importa che siano rinchiusi in una vecchia catapecchia; non importa che Remus li abbia scongiurati di non venire – _lui non vuole essere un mostro_ –; non importa che il Lupo abbia cercato di attaccarli e che se le siano date di santa ragione, a suon di incornate di James e zampate sue, mentre Peter scappava per non finire calpestato.

_Non importa che Remus, il giorno dopo, abbia pianto in silenzio osservando le tende dell'infermeria._

James è felice, e questa è la sola cosa che conta, per Sirius.

Fino a che Lily non torna a cercarlo.

 

***

 

"Dove sei stato ieri sera?" lo aggredisce lei.

Questa volta non gli ha neppure chiesto di seguirla; questa volta è marciata come una furia verso di lui e l'ha afferrato per un polso, trascinandolo fino ad un'aula discreta. Non ha neppure perso tempo a chiuderla o a silenziarla, e si è girata immediatamente per affrontarlo.

Sembra spiritata.

I suoi capelli sono gonfi sulla sua testa, carichi di magia potenziale che potrebbe esplodere da un momento all'altro; i suoi occhi sono una pugnalata d'odio puro.

_Le sue unghie sono scorticate e il sangue ha appena smesso di scorrere._

"Perché?" chiede Sirius, curioso e spaventato – _il suo cuore batte più forte, e lui vorrebbe solo afferrarle i capelli e tirarle indietro la testa; vorrebbe morderle il collo fino a lasciarle un segno indelebile._ _Si trattiene solo perché vuole anche avere una risposta._

"Te l'ho già detto, ho bisogno di cambiare il mio peccato. Ma tu _non c'eri._ "

Sirius si avvicina piano, scivola verso di lei e le posa il pollice sulle labbra.

"Io non ti ho promesso niente." dice "E tu sei stata la prima a dirmi di non volere una relazione. Non capisco la tua rabbia."

L'espressione di Lily si spezza: le ciglia si abbassano assieme ai suoi capelli – _in un secondo, è solo una ragazzina sconfitta, e non una furia pregna di lussuria._

"Non sono arrabbiata con te, ma con me stessa." risponde, sussurrando, poi rialza lo sguardo – _è lo sguardo vuoto che Sirius ormai associa a un peccato velenoso_ "Ieri sera la luna era piena, e nessuno di voi era presente. Non sarete stati così stupidi da correre dietro a Remus, vero?"

"Vuoi saperlo davvero?" chiede Sirius, e lei non risponde, limitandosi a fissarlo.

Sirius fa un passo indietro e chiude la porta, sigillandola con i soliti incantesimi.

Quando si gira verso di lei è un enorme cane nero; prima che Lily possa far altro che sgranare gli occhi è ormai sollevato, e si appoggia con le due zampe anteriori alle sue spalle – le alita sul volto, e il suo nuovo olfatto gli consente di sentire l'odore della sua paura.

Quando le pupille di lei tornano normali, Sirius si ritrasforma.

"Sì," risponde "eravamo con Remus."

Lily scatta verso di lui e con un ringhio gli morde le labbra – Sirius l'afferra, e poco dopo sono un groviglio di membra sul pavimento, i vestiti non ancora tolti del tutto, carne dentro carne e gemiti che si spezzano sulla pelle.

_Fioriscono lividi dove lei lo stringe e sboccia del sangue dove lui la graffia. Nessuno dei due sembra farci caso; sono entrambi persi nella ricerca dell'estasi._

Quando l'amplesso è finito ed entrambi sono sdraiati di schiena sul pavimento, senza più toccarsi e nemmeno guardarsi, Sirius parla ancora.

"Potrei finire ad Azkaban, se decidessi di denunciarmi." sussurra.

"Perché me l'hai mostrato, allora?"

Sirius si volta e aspetta che lei faccia lo stesso. La osserva in faccia – s _ogna di bere quegli occhi verde veleno e di leccare la ruggine spezzata dei suoi capelli_ – e sorride.

"Perché sei marcia, come me, e non lo farai."

Lily ride, ed è una risata vuota – s _ono echi distorti in un mare di specchi._

"Non lo nego." risponde, prima di alzarsi.

Sirius la osserva rivestirsi, pigro, e la lascia andare senza dire nulla.

 

***

 

È solo alcuni incontri dopo – _settimane di peccato da nascondere dietro silenzi_ – che si rende conto che Lily ha bisogno di dimenticare Severus.

Hanno trovato una loro routine, fatta di istanti rubati alla notte e di banchi di scuola trasfigurati in un letto, e Sirius osserva Lily portarsi un dito alla bocca ed emettere cerchi di vapore concentrici, che si incatenano l'uno dentro l'altro in diverse spirali.

Ha cominciato a farlo quando sono riusciti a calmarsi abbastanza da decidere giorno, luogo e ora – il martedì sera, quando James è impegnato con il Quidditch, in un'aula abbandonata vicina alla Sala Comune ma nascosta in una svolta a fondo cieco dove nessuno studente mette mai piede.

Lily fa sesso come se dovesse mangiare qualcuno e poi, in preda al relax che l'orgasmo le lascia, cerca nella tasca della divisa un congegno strano che indossa poi sul dito indice, e che a quanto pare le dona la capacità di emettere fumo.

"Che cos'è?" le ha chiesto una volta, e lei l'ha guardato storto per qualche istante, prima di rispondere.

"Un ditale," ha detto "È un aggeggio babbano che serve per evitare di pungersi quando si cuce. L'ho incantato io stessa."

"Conosco altri “aggeggi babbani” che fanno fumo, perché non usi direttamente quelli?"

Lily ha sorriso, in uno dei rari sprazzi di divertimento genuino che mostra – _che a lui è concesso vedere._

"Mi piace il fumo, ma non sopporto il cancro ai polmoni, grazie. Niente sigarette per me."

Sirius non ha più fatto domande in merito alle sue strane abitudini dopo il sesso, ma l'intuizione quella volta è una certezza e ha bisogno di esternarla, di avere conferme.

"Non vuoi fare più sesso con Mocciosus." dice quindi, senza levarle gli occhi di dosso per non perdere la sua reazione.

Lily si volta verso di lui con calma – _dietro al vapore che impregna la stanza, i suoi occhi verdi perdono luminosità e diventano marcio e veleno, pronto a corrodergli l'anima. I suoi capelli di ruggine si gonfiano, carichi di magia involontaria, e anche se la sua espressione è vuota Sirius sa di aver toccato un tasto dolente._

"Lui è il mio peccato," risponde infine Lily "non voglio più esserne ossessionata."

"... E hai scelto me per sostituirlo? Perché?"

Lily distoglie lo sguardo – _lo libera dalla melma in cui stava affogando_ – e riflette alcuni istanti prima di rispondere.

"Non sono in grado di essere me stessa." sussurra infine "Mia sorella crede che sia un mostro. E, lo sai, io mi _sento_ un mostro – non è la magia a rendermi tale, sono i miei desideri sbagliati. La _bramosia_..." un brivido la scuote, e Sirius si rialza piano, mettendosi seduto fra le lenzuola sfatte "Ma non ho intenzione di dargliela vinta. Io _devo_ essere perfetta. Sono bella, sono intelligente. _Devo_ essere tutto ciò che lei non può essere. Devo essere _migliore_ , e farla morire di gelosia." sospira "Severus... Mi ha accompagnato in questo mondo, tenendomi per mano. È stato tutto per me, perché mi ha guidato fin dall'inizio. E io lo desidero, senza capire il perché."

"E quindi?" chiede Sirius, dopo che lei ha smesso di parlare "Che male c'è?"

Lily lo guarda di nuovo.

"C'è che le sue scelte di vita possono letteralmente _uccidermi_. Devo disintossicarmi – non importa se significa cedere ad una nuova droga. _Tu_ , almeno, non pensi che i Babbani siano da massacrare... O almeno, non agisci come se lo pensassi. E sei abbastanza _marcio_..." aggiunge, sottolineando la parola che lui stesso ha usato tempo prima "per me."

Sirius ride – non riesce a trattenersi. È una risata genuina, simile a un latrato.

"Oh, Lily, lo sai?" dice infine, quando riesce di nuovo a controllare il respiro "Una volta, una persona mi disse che i Black sono pazzi – mi disse che è una maledizione del sangue. Noi amiamo distruggere, ma dobbiamo prima scegliere il nostro campo da battaglia." rialza lo sguardo e la osserva – _vede il corpo perfetto di una_ vila _tentarlo di nuovo; vede una palude ricolma di sangue_ "Tu, Lily, saresti una perfetta Black."

Lily sorride – _il divertimento non raggiunge i suoi occhi ghiacciati e morti, e si trasforma in un ghigno perverso._

"E dimmi, _io_ cosa avrei intenzione di distruggere?"

Sirius piega la testa, e ghigna di rimando.

"Non lo so, forse me quando lo facciamo? Fai sesso come un animale in calore, lo sai?"

_Lily è lussuria e bramosia quando lo morde e lo riempie di desiderio; è una maledizione mortale e il crucio che lo riporta in vita quando i sensi si annullano e i suoi moti interni gli ordinano di seguirla all'inferno._

Stavolta il divertimento, quello autentico, raggiunge i suoi occhi, e Lily si mette una mano sotto il mendo, fingendosi pensierosa.

"E dimmi, quante _cagne_ ti sei fatto per poterlo dire?"

Sirius scoppia a ridere di nuovo, così forte da buttare la testa all'indietro e da cadere dal letto. L'impatto con la pietra gli svuota i polmoni, ma non riesce a smettere di ridacchiare, e per un momento teme che morirà soffocato così, nudo sul pavimento e con i piedi attorcigliati alle lenzuola che ha trascinato con sé.

Lily si sporge per osservarlo e gli soffia una spirale di fumo in faccia.

"Qual è il tuo campo da battaglia?" chiede, quando lui si è calmato abbastanza e, esausto, sente solo il suo cuore martellare veloce nel petto. Aspetta solo di riprendere fiato, prima di rispondere.

"La famiglia."

 

***

 

Era stata Andromeda a parlargli della maledizione del sangue.

Sirius non aveva veramente bisogno di sentirselo dire per confermare ciò che già sapeva – aveva _goduto_ , quando sua madre gli aveva mandato una lettera addolorata dopo lo smistamento; in primis, aveva _scelto_ di essere smistato in Grifondoro solo perché il bambino sconosciuto sul treno che gli aveva parlato da _amico_ senza nemmeno conoscerlo aveva detto che quella sarebbe stata la sua casa.

Il disappunto dei suoi genitori era la sua ragione di vita. Vedere la smorfia contrariata di Walburga era un premio sufficiente per ogni atto di ribellione – e così, Sirius aveva passato il viaggio in treno ad immaginarsi le sue lacrime e a sorridere, annuendo ad ogni battuta di James.

_James era diventato suo amico sin da subito non per se stesso, ma per la ribellione che rappresentava la sua persona; lo strumento di tortura con cui avrebbe pugnalato i suoi genitori ancora e ancora._

Sirius _sapeva_ che la sua mente aveva qualcosa che non andava. Si sforzava di nasconderlo agli altri – _alle persone che non avrebbero compreso_ – ma _sapeva_.

Quando però Andromeda era entrata in camera sua per chiedergli il favore di strappare la sua verginità, e gli aveva parlato del desiderio di distruzione insito in ogni Black, Sirius si era sentito intimamente sollevato per essere _compreso_.

_Non era lui ad essere strano. Era normale._

_Non era diverso, era esattamente come sarebbe dovuto essere._

"La maledizione dei Black corre con il sangue," gli aveva detto sua cugina Meda "è colpa del fatto che si sono sposati tutti fra cugini. Siamo pazzi, Sirius. Siamo tutti pazzi; in alcuni è più evidente che in altri, come in Bella, che ama la distruzione per la distruzione, in altri... In altri no. Alcuni, chi non è della famiglia, possono confondere questa pazzia per altro." si era voltata verso di lui, dopo essersi accomodata sul suo letto, e aveva allungato una mano oltre la sua schiena per sfiorare il poster babbano che Sirius aveva incollato alla parete della stanza "... Ribellione, ad esempio. Io so quello provi, Sirius. E tu, ora, sei abbastanza grande da sapere quello che provo io."

Sirius aveva annuito, concentrato e affascinato dalle parole della cugina. Lei aveva preso la bacchetta e aveva sigillato e insonorizzato la stanza.

"Mio padre insiste affinché io mi sposi. Preme per presentarmi i pretendenti più meritevoli – ma io, ah, io intendo _distruggerlo_. Attraverso la distruzione dei suoi sogni." Meda aveva sorriso, e Sirius aveva colto lo stesso guizzo di crudeltà che talvolta adombrava i suoi occhi "Ho intenzione di sedurli e portarli a letto. Di dimostrare loro che sono una ragazza facile, non certo la moglie perfetta. Se non hanno intenzione di cedere, insisterò dicendo loro che "tanto siamo promessi", e che quindi non c'è peccato. Ma, prima di questo..." si era girata di nuovo verso di lei, osservandolo con una serietà di ghiaccio "Ho bisogno di perdere la mia verginità. Non voglio neppure "buttarmi via", se capisci cosa intendo. Non ho intenzione di uscire di casa e utilizzare il primo babbano che capita. Tu, Sirius... La tua distruzione è forse più estesa, ma si basa sullo stesso principio, o sbaglio?"

Sirius aveva annuito, serio anche lui. Prima ancora che lei formulasse la sua richiesta, aveva _compreso_.

"Anche se sei giovane, sei uomo abbastanza per _questo_ , giusto?" aveva chiesto, allungando una mano sulla sua gamba "Ho intenzione di farti fare ciò che credi. Ovviamente manco di esperienza, ma – conosco me stessa. Posso insegnarti a dare piacere a una donna, in cambio di questo piccolo _favore_. Mi aiuterai, Sirius? Sei l'unico a cui posso chiedere. Credimi, ci ho pensato parecchio. _Sei la mia scelta migliore._ " aveva sottolineato, muovendo la mano sempre più in su, fino ad afferrare la sua mezza erezione "E, così facendo, manderai in fumo i piani di mio padre... Potrai essere l'artefice della distruzione di un pezzo della tua famiglia, _esattamente come desideri._ "

A quelle parole, Sirius aveva risposto con un gemito. Non era servito nient'altro per eccitarlo.

Andromeda _sapeva_. E non lo giudicava, _anzi_.

Si sarebbero scambiati un favore reciproco. Lei l'avrebbe aiutato con il suo sogno di distruzione, e la stessa cosa avrebbe fatto lui.

Non c'era da stupirsi che Meda fosse la sua cugina preferita, se era stata in grado di capirlo in quel modo, senza mai chiedere conferma.

"Va bene." aveva detto infine, cercando di regolarizzare il respiro "Quando...?"

Non era stato in grado di dire altro, perché Adromeda l'aveva baciato e spinto sul letto.

_E Sirius aveva perso la verginità assieme a sua cugina, inseguendo un sogno dettato dalla maledizione del suo stesso sangue._

 

***

 

Il martedì successivo è Remus a impedirgli di andare.

Lo guarda in quel modo serio - _lo giudica; anche senza parlare, Sirius si rende conto che sa cosa lui e Lily stiano facendo._

"Resta, stasera," gli chiede, calmo ma deciso "resta per me, Sirius. Fra poco ci sarà la luna piena."

Sirius vorrebbe non ascoltarlo e andarsene - _vorrebbe scrollare le spalle e ignorare il marcio crescente dentro di lui_ \- ma c'è una sola cosa veramente importante per lui, e quella sono i suoi amici.

"Dobbiamo parlare." aggiunge Remus, e Sirius rimane fermo, seduto immobile sopra al proprio letto - _pronto a negare ogni accusa_ \- quando la porta del bagno si spalanca e Peter rientra nel dormitorio.

"Che facciamo stasera, senza James?" chiede, allegro e ingenuo, e Sirius nota che Remus si sforza di trovare una scusa per mandarlo via - _ma non la trova e non lo fa, è troppo buono, è troppo codardo per ferire gli amici che l'hanno accettato senza remora._

"Potremmo ripassare Trasfigurazione." propone, e sorride vedendo la smorfia contrariata di Peter; Sirius si lascia ricadere all'indietro sulla testata del letto e li ignora per tutto il resto della serata.  
Non si alza, comunque, perché Remus gli ha chiesto di restare, e lui sa di dovergli almeno quello.

Quando James ritorna dopo l'allenamento sono tutti esausti e si addormentano quasi subito, ma Sirius è sveglio e si rigira nel letto - _non riesce, non riesce a ignorare quel filo sottile, non riesce a ignorare la tela del ragno e la sua mente lo riporta sempre là, in quella stanza_.

Si arrende e si alza; si veste in silenzio e scivola fuori dal dormitorio e dalla Sala Comune. È tardi e sa che ci sono poche speranze di trovarla là; non si fa illusioni, ma quando apre la porta la vede lo stesso.

Lily è scossa dai singhiozzi e si volta con un sussulto - _Sirius nota le mani scorticate, dove il sangue cola ancora, e gli occhi rossi di un demone che lo accusano; si sente colpevole, ma non sa di cosa._

_Lily è una furia che gli si scaraventa addosso e affonda le dita martoriate nella stoffa della sua camicia, lasciando macchie di ruggine._

"Dove," dice, fra il respiro spezzato "dove sei stato."

"Remus aveva bisogno di me." risponde, ed è vero solo a metà.

"Avevamo un accordo," insiste lei "e tu l'hai infranto. È colpa tua. È colpa tua se ho ceduto."

Ed è allora che Sirius la vede: i capelli spettinati e gonfi, la divisa sfatta e l'odio per se stessa a deformarle il volto. _È allora che Sirius capisce che lei è stata con Severus Piton._

Le afferra i polsi e la allontana da sé, facendo un passo indietro.

Lei lo guarda, persa, e gli chiede: "Dove vai?"

Sirius sorride e risponde: "Te l'ho detto, ho una mia dignità. Non starò con te dopo che ci è stato Mocciosus."

Le volta le spalle e la lascia lì, ansante di disprezzo e rabbia - _sente il liquido rifluire, il marcio trasformarsi in veleno e il sangue colare ruggine; sente ancora quel filo di ragno che gli stringe lo stomaco, e all'improvviso sa di odiare qualcuno come mai in vita sua._

Non torna in Sala Comune, non pensa neppure a dormire. Vaga per i corridoi, incurante del coprifuoco scattato da un bel pezzo; non gli importa di essere scoperto, vuole solo _distruggere_.

Quando trova Mocciosus gli sembra quasi un miracolo.

Lui si ferma un secondo, dall'altro lato del corridoio - _è vestito in modo impeccabile, senza un capello fuori posto, e il suo sguardo è vuoto come quello di chi ha commesso un peccato._  
"Mocciosus." esclama, e sorride - _ghigna, e sogna di affondare i denti in quella carne putrescente e dannarla per sempre; è in quel momento che un'idea sfiora la sua mente._

"Non è un po' tardi per essere in giro?" gli risponde lui, indifferente e superiore - essere uno contro uno non lo spaventa, se la fa sotto solo quando sono in quattro.

"Lo stesso vale per te."

Severus piega le labbra nell'ombra di un sorriso strafottente e fa per superarlo, ed è in quel momento che Sirius getta il suo amo.

"Sai, ho sentito che fai strane domande," sussurra "mi chiedo cosa faresti se..."

"Se cosa?" risponde lui - non si volta, ma si è fermato.

"Se sapessi che un nodo alle radici del platano, se premuto, riesce a fermare i suoi rami."

Mocciosus gli lancia uno sguardo vuoto - _morto_ \- al di sopra della sua spalla.

"E quindi?"

Sirius si appoggia al muro con la schiena e si osserva le dita - _le unghie perfette con cui non si macchierà di nessuna colpa._

"Quindi fra due giorni potrebbe succedere qualcosa di interessante, fra le radici di quel platano. Chissà se hai le palle di scoprire cosa."

Mocciosus si volta, e riprende a camminare.

Sirius sorride e pregusta la propria vendetta.

 

***

 

"Hai tentato di ucciderlo." sono le parole con cui lo accoglie Lily quella sera.

È fredda, perfettamente controllata, e il suo tono non lo accusa - _sono gli occhi tristi di Remus a farlo; le sue lacrime di impotenza contro le guance segnate. È il tono rassegnato con cui ha chiesto: "È perché ti ho chiesto di restare, vero?" e Sirius si è reso conto di non avere una risposta. Non lo odia, non può odiarlo, perché lui è uno dei suoi migliori amici._

_Ma James ha cominciato a chiamare anche lui "fratello"._

Sirius piega la testa, curioso.

"Se anche fosse?"

"L'hai fatto per me."

Non è una domanda, ma un'affermazione. Sirius rimane in silenzio finché lei non gli si butta fra le braccia e lo bacia - _lo morde_ \- e un gemito di gola gli fa rizzare ogni singolo pelo.

Sirius la prende in braccio e la butta sul letto; si spoglia con poca grazia e fa Evanescere i vestiti di lei. La prende con calma, questa volta - _la tortura, la piega con le mani e la bocca finché lei non implora pietà. È solo allora che affonda, è solo allora che comincia la sua corsa verso l'inferno._

Quando entrambi hanno raggiunto l'apice Lily lo trattiene sopra di sé, stringendogli i piedi dietro le gambe e affondando le dita nella sua schiena.

"Sono marcia," sussurra al suo orecchio "oh, Dio, sono marcia davvero, per aver pensato di doverti ringraziare."

Sirius ride di una risata morta e riprende a baciarla.

 

***

 

Al litigio dopo i G. U. F. O. ha assistito quasi mezza scuola.

Sirius ha aspettato, pigro, nell'aula che lui e Lily ormai condividono una sera a settimana. Si è scusato con i suoi amici - _lo sguardo di Remus gli brucia la schiena e lui afferra un libro di testo e calca sulle parole "Ripassare da solo, per concentrarmi meglio" mentre si sforza di crederci._

È solo a tarda notte che lei arriva - si chiude la porta alle spalle e lo osserva con la morte negli occhi.

"È finita," dice "ho chiuso. Per sempre."

Sirius è subito da lei e le ringhia sulla gola, mentre lei si aggrappa alla sua nuca come un assetato nel deserto che trova dell'acqua.

Sospira, non geme né emette alcun altro suono. Anche quando Sirius entra in lei - _lì, così, sulla porta; non l'ha quasi toccata e ha sentito la resistenza, lei non è pronta, non può esserlo eppure non protesta, e dalla sua bocca escono solo sussurri gelidi di morte, promesse di tristezza eterna e di peccato._

L'amplesso è veloce, e rabbia e desiderio e frustrazione che si mescolano, è una maschera di creta da sbriciolare sotto le dita ma non è James, _oh, questo non è James, non è la famiglia da distruggere, è marcio in cui affondare, ruggine che intacca il respiro; è il veleno che sale in spirali e lo soffoca, lo corrode e lo tiene legato._

Quando l'orgasmo lo travolge, insoddisfacente, Sirius lascia andare quella bambolina inanimata e esce dalla stanza, furioso, sbattendosi la porta alle spalle. Non si è neanche risistemato i pantaloni e lo fa in quel momento, con un velo di nebbia che gli impedisce di vedere le sue mani - _e, quando se le porta al viso, scopre che sono lacrime quelle sulle sue guance._

Disgustato da se stesso si allontana e ride; esce dal castello e si trasforma in Gramo - _creatura di morte, creatura dannata_ -  e corre fino a collassare sul duro terreno della Foresta Proibita.

Deve smetterla.

_Deve smetterla di cibarsi di lei._

 

***

 

Sirius saluta le vacanze estive con un profondo senso di ringraziamento interno e la solita noia nello sguardo. Sente James blaterare di inviti e di incontri e l'unica cosa che può fare è continuare ad osservare fuori dal finestrino il paesaggio che scorre, senza pensare a niente.

Diventa un maestro nell'arte della nullafacenza. A casa, quando sua madre lo rimprovera per i suoi abiti troppo Babbani e le "cattive compagnie" che frequenta, l'unica cosa che riesce a fare è rimanere in silenzio, lo sguardo perso e vacuo.

Regulus non c'è, è a casa di un qualche rampollo Purosangue suo compagno, e Sirius si aggira come un fantasma nella sua soffocante casa, trovando un moto d'interesse solo nell'incontrare per caso i suoi genitori e nell'osservare la lieve espressione di disapprovazione sul loro volto.

_Anela qualcuno morto e vuoto come lui; conosce il peccato e vuole poter essere marcio fino in fondo. Lo sguardo di Remus emerge nella sua mente quando i suoi pensieri si fanno pericolosi e lo giudica, severo. Senza perdono._

La vita prosegue intatta per due settimane, prima che un piccolo gufo grigio picchietti alla sua finestra. Il biglietto che porta non è firmato, ma non è necessario per riconoscere la piccola grafia disordinata che verga le parole su quel frammento di carta babbana.

 

_Aiutami._

 

Qualcosa si smuove nelle sue viscere; Sirius vede Remus dinanzi a sé e allunga le mani pronto a frantumare una maschera nemica - _è un codardo, sussurra la sua pazzia, è solo un codardo che deve imparare ad essere egoista._

Stringe il biglietto fra le mani ed esce dalla stanza senza rifocillare il gufo, diretto verso il camino.

 

***

 

Suo zio Alphard è stato il primo ribelle "noto" della famiglia, che ha disobbedito a suo padre rifiutandosi di sposare una fanciulla Purosangue e che ha umiliato l'intera famiglia annunciando a gran voce di essere gay durante una delle cene più importanti nell'intero panorama politico. È stato buttato fuori casa e diseredato, ma, furbo, aveva già spostato alcuni capitali a lui intestati e ha potuto condurre una vita comoda e agiata nonostante la furia di suo padre, e la sua "amicizia" con diverse persone influenti gli ha aperto tutte le porte conosciute per restare in contatto con i Black e per farsi conoscere dai suoi nipoti.

È l'anima più affine che Sirius abbia mai incontrato - _anche lui è marcio, anche lui è maledetto nel sangue. Anche lui ha scelto la famiglia come campo di battaglia._

Sirius usa la Metropolvere e si materializza nel suo salotto, trovandolo intento a leggere una rivista parecchio discutibile.

"Non è più buona norma avvisare, prima di presentarsi a casa di qualcuno?"

"Ho bisogno di poter viaggiare veloce e senza che i Babbani mi notino. Ho bisogno di portare una persona con me al ritorno."

Alphard lancia la rivista sul divano e si alza - _un sorriso storto sulla bocca ormai vecchia; un marchio di somiglianza che li identifica come complici_ \- poi esce di casa e gli fa cenno di seguirlo.

"Avevo pensato di aspettare la tua maggiore età per regalartela" esordisce "ma, date le circostanze..." Alphard scosta un telo nel capanno degli attrezzi, portano alla luce una scintillante ed enorme moto.

"Il casco è lì. Ad ogni modo, non è una moto comune. È incantata, può volare e diventare invisibile, di modo che i Babbani non ti notino, ma funziona a _banzina_ quindi puoi utilizzarla senza che il Ministero ti rintracci."

Sirius sorride e annuisce, e stringe il pugno attorno alle chiavi che Alphard gli porge.

"Fanne buon uso." Lo saluta lui, mentre Sirius inforca la moto e si allaccia il casco. 

Con un rombo di tuono, Sirius esce dal capanno e scompare nel cielo.

 

***

 

Sa dove abita Lily perché lei gliel'ha detto, uno di quei martedì che hanno passato insieme.

Raggiungere la cittadella dall'alto è un po' più complesso. Sirius va a memoria e ogni tanto scende in un centro abitato, in cerca di indicazioni.

Alla fine arriva a Cokeworth e chiede ad alcuni passanti della famiglia Evans: è fortunato, e riesce a fermarsi con un rombo davanti alla villetta prima che cali la sera.

Una ragazza esce di casa - è alta e magra, quasi smunta, e osserva la moto con disapprovazione e disgusto. È giovane, e può essere solo la sorella di Lily, _quella che lei ha intenzione di distruggere._

Sirius sorride, ma, prima di poter scendere, Lily esce dalla porta della casa e lo riconosce.

Non si ferma né a salutare né a fornire spiegazioni: corre verso la moto - _verso di lui_ \- e si sede sul sellino stringendogli le braccia alla vita.

"Vai," sussurra, ignorando gli strilli della sorella "ora."

Sirius dà gas e riparte con un rombo, guidando per le vie della cittadella fino a che non trova un vicolo cieco e discreto in cui diventare invisibile e alzarsi in volo.

La sensazione di libertà che prova, ora che l'urgenza l'ha abbandonato, è indescrivibile.

Lily è lì, lo tiene stretto - _fili di ruggine nella sua carne, marcio che cola e gli riempie il respiro_ \- e Sirius pensa che vivrebbe così tutta la vita.

Atterra invece vicino a casa propria e, una volta arrivato a Grimmaul Place, spegne la moto e dice a Lily come fare per vedere la casa.

Entrano, mano nella mano - _una stretta che preme e anela un contatto più profondo_ \- e quasi si scontrano nell'ingresso con Walburga.

Sua madre ha gli occhi spalancati e le narici dilatate di rabbia.

"Buongiorno, signora Black." La saluta Lily, cortese - _lo sguardo vuoto._

Walburga la ignora.

"Sirius, dove sei stato? Chi è lei?"

Non fa a tempo a rispondere, che il volto di Lily si apre in un sorriso.

"Sono solo una Sanguemarcio, non faccia caso a me." risponde al suo posto, ed è in quel momento che Sirius capisce di amarla - _così diretta, così spietata; il veleno sotto la maschera perfetta e stucchevole, sapore marcio nascosto con il miele, ruggine che avvolge un corpo perfetto e dannato in spirali concentriche. È lei, è la sua dannazione: è lei, che distrugge con lui la famiglia._

_È lei._

Sirius supera Walburga trascinando Lily con sé; corre verso la propria stanza da letto e la sigilla e silenzia in un solo respiro. Si gira a guardarla e la afferra per le natiche; beve dalla sua bocca come l'animale che è e le strappa i vestiti, entra in lei con un ringhio e lei soffia e geme - _lo tocca, lo afferra, lo squarta._

_Non è più un fantasma pieno di sospiri, è di nuovo un demone pronto a condannarlo all'inferno. È la_ vila _cucita sopra il cerchio perfetto dei suoi desideri._

Fanno sesso, lì, sul suo letto; fanno l'amore come animali, piacere e carne che sboccia e si spezza in un canto malato.

Quando Lily, esausta dopo l'orgasmo, resta sdraiata sul letto e lo guarda con quegli occhi da cerbiatta, Sirius ricorda il viso di James e il suo respiro si ferma - _è tornato ad essere l'assassino di maschere, il distruttore di famiglie. È tornato indegno di essere l'amico della persona che ama di più al mondo._

Lily si scosta, spezzando l'incantesimo, e allunga una mano per prendere dai vestiti il solito ditale magico. Un tintinnio metallico lo avverte che, stavolta, gli artefatti incantati sono due.  
"È per te," gli dice, allungando l'oggetto - è più grande del suo, e calza a pennello sul suo dito indice "grazie. Per tutto, per essere ciò che sei."

_Anima marcia e traditrice, lussuria e peccato._

"Dovresti dare una possibilità a James." risponde lui, e il volto del suo migliore amico sorride nella sua mente - _è un sollievo così grande poter grattare le croste, sollevare il marciume. È il piacere di fare un bagno, di riscoprirsi pulito; è una sensazione effimera che espone la carne viva all'infezione._

_È il balsamo maledetto di cui ha bisogno per dimenticare il desiderio che lo corrode come ruggine._

"... Non adesso." risponde Lily, portando alle labbra il suo ditale e soffiando cerchi concentrici che si incatenano in spirali "Forse un giorno. Non adesso."

Sirius ripone il ditale nel cassetto del comodino e osserva il vapore avvolgerla e trasformare il verde dei suoi occhi in veleno.

 

***

 

Quando rientra dopo averla riaccompagnata a casa trova il suo baule scolastico pieno fuori dalla soglia e sua madre Walburga che, senza alcuna pietà e ripensamento, con lo sguardo pieno d'odio, gli comunica che Grimmaul Place non è più casa sua.

Sirius ride - _morto e dannato_ \- e con le orecchie piene della promessa di Lily aggancia il baule alla sua nuova moto e vola verso casa di James – _corre ad appropriarsi del termine "fratello", che vorrebbe tanto distruggere._

 

***

 

Non è possibile farne a meno.

Non è possibile pensare ad altro; non è possibile smettere - _anche se James lo guarda e sorride, anche se James non sa nulla e lo ama nonostante i suoi silenzi; anche se James è così ingenuo che non capisce che quando è assente lui è assente anche Lily._

Sirius è fatto di sensi di colpa e del giudizio di Remus - occhi severi che lo osservano allontanarsi, senza dire nulla.

Sirius è vivo solo nello sguardo vuoto di Lily, nei suoi gemiti e nei suoi graffi - _le sue unghie ricrescono e le dita tornano ad essere splendide; adesso che ha abbandonato la sua ossessione malata per_ lui _, Sirius sa che anche lei si sente viva._

Il ciclo di peccato continua, soffocando la colpa.

 

***

 

In una delle prime lezioni del settimo anno Sirius entra nell'aula di pozioni e vede il fumo salire a spirali. Ci sono diversi calderoni nella stanza, rigonfi di una pozione rosata; la maggior parte degli studenti sono attorno a loro, il volto assuefatto immerso nel fumo - _sono mosche sul miele._

"Ooooh... Amortentia!" esclama James e scivola seguendo tutti gli altri; il suo volto si rilassa in un'espressione beata e stupita, mentre osserva il soffitto con occhi distanti e annuncia il verdetto "Sento erba di prato tagliata, legno di scopa e miele. Uh, anche puzza di cane bagnato."

Peter ridacchia e Sirius, che è ancora immobile - _non vuole sapere, non vuole sentire, perché già conosce la sua ossessione_ -, fa vagare lo sguardo finché non vede lei.

Lily è in piedi accanto ad un calderone, lo sguardo basso, l'espressione spezzata - _i suoi occhi sono marci e vuoti, le labbra spariscono nella linea sottile di disapprovazione._

Sirius sorride, sprezzante, e lei solleva lo sguardo solo per notarlo e voltargli le spalle; torna al suo banco a passi rigidi e alteri - _una dea intoccata dalle voglie dei comuni mortali._

Sirius si avvicina agli altri e, ah - _finalmente_ \- scoppia a ridere sentendo la conferma del suo animo corrotto - _è odore di marcio e di ruggine che gli attraversa i polmoni, e un retrogusto stucchevole di miele a condire il veleno di cui è pregno il suo amore sbagliato. È tutto ciò che desidera e tutto ciò che non potrà mai avere perché, oh, lei è di James, gliel'ha promesso, glielo dovrà ricordare; lei è di James e, anche se invece fosse sua, Sirius sa che non esiterebbe a distruggerla nello stesso modo in cui lei l'ha condannato._

Si rifiuta di dire agli altri cosa ha sentito nella pozione fino a quella sera, quando sono soli in Sala Comune; mentre pronuncia le parole - _marcio, ruggine e miele_ \- non toglie gli occhi da Remus e osserva la sua espressione severa e contratta - _si bea del suo giudizio e della sua disapprovazione, sente di meritarli, vuole farli suoi; cerca un fuoco che gli spenga quel desiderio malato nelle vene, ma tutta la consapevolezza del mondo non può aiutarlo. Non più._

Rimane ad ascoltare Peter e James che discutono sul fatto che la sua forma canina gli abbia compromesso la percezione olfattiva e si alza e si scusa solo quando l'ora scatta - _va, va incontro a Lily, va a consumarsi nel peccato._

La prima cosa che lei fa è parlare.

"Non te lo chiederò, perciò anche tu non chiedere a me."

Sirius non risponde ma la bacia - _si perde in quei capelli di ruggine e in quegli occhi marci; si perde nella sua pelle al sapore di miele, che maschera il veleno._

È alla fine del rapporto che il senso di colpa diventa pressante - _nella sua mente, gli occhi severi di Remus non lo abbandonano mai, e il sorriso spontaneo di James è tornato ad essere la cosa più importante, qualcosa da proteggere; migliore amico, e non "fratello"._

"Quando inizierai ad uscire con James?" chiede, il tono leggero come se non gli importasse - _le dà la schiena sul letto, perché non vuole vedere nei suoi occhi altro che approvazione per quella domanda; le dà la schiena perché non è in grado di sopportare il fumo che sale a cerchi e si incatena nelle spirali d'Amortentia che lo tengono imprigionato._

Dopo alcuni istanti di silenzio, Lily risponde.

"Presto."  
E quella promessa rinnovata è una spugna che cancella il suo senso di colpa; è un sollievo momentaneo che lo rende capace di girarsi e baciarla ancora, averla ancora. Fino alla dannazione.

 

***

 

Quando Lily inizia davvero a uscire con James, Sirius sente il sollievo consumarlo come una vampa. Torna ogni volta nell'aula vuota e trasfigurata, ma lei non viene, e Sirius rimane a meditare sulla sua fortuna - _potrà disintossicarsi, potrà andare oltre, potrà chiedere perdono al suo migliore amico._  
Due settimane dopo, Lily è sulla soglia e lo osserva con i soliti occhi vuoti.

Sirius è pieno di domande che rimangono senza risposte mentre lei gli si getta addosso e lo bacia, lo stringe e lo graffia; le domande di Sirius si spengono come bolle scoppiate mentre fanno di nuovo l'amore - _la vuole, oh, la vuole e la possiede; Lily è sua come non potrebbe mai essere di nessun altro._

Non resta, però, questa volta. Una volta finito l'amplesso Lily si alza e si veste, dandogli le spalle.

"Non posso smettere," sussurra "ma non sarà come prima. Esattamente come volevi."

Sirius la osserva sparire dietro la porta e poi scoppia a ridere - _è la risata di un pazzo, è la risata di un drogato assuefatto che non può più fare a meno di lei. Anche se questo significa averla nei momenti rubati._

 

***

 

Il giorno del matrimonio di Lily e James, Sirius sta camminando nell'immensa villa babbana che i due hanno affittato con l'intenzione di perdersi. Il completo che indossa lo irrita; cerca di darsi sollievo allargando il colletto ma il suo problema è puramente mentale - l'eleganza gli ricorda la famiglia; l'eleganza è da distruggere con t-shirt babbane che fanno impazzire sua madre e con pantaloni borchiati e strappati che fanno voltare suo padre dall'altra parte. E la cosa peggiore è che una parte di lui vorrebbe strappare quella camicia; vorrebbe diventare un cane e travolgere il tavolo del buffet; vorrebbe _distruggere distruggere distruggere_ James che si ostina a chiamarlo "fratello".

Cerca di trattenersi, sempre più irritato - _migliore amico e non fratello, migliore amico e non fratello, gli daresti l'anima, Sirius, se non fosse così marcia; daresti l'anima a James, se non fosse così dannata..._ \- fino a che non sente una porta aprirsi e vede Lily lì, davanti a lui.

È già vestita di bianco - _un enorme peccato_ \- e i suoi capelli sono acconciati sopra la sua testa in elaborate onde e trecce. Lo vede, e i suoi occhi si spengono; prima che Sirius possa voltarsi e scappare, lei si avvicina e lo afferra per il polso. Lo trascina oltre la porta da cui è uscita - _e lui la segue, perché non può farne a meno_ \- e gliela chiude alle spalle, intrappolandolo con il suo corpo.

"Non posso rovinarmi il vestito, né i capelli," dice "ma _devo_ fare qualcosa."

Si abbassa, cadendo sulle ginocchia, e gli slaccia quei maledetti pantaloni eleganti mentre Sirius rimane paralizzato - _è incredulità e estasi; è odore di marcio e ruggine._

Lily lo bacia e lo lecca e lavora con la sua bocca sul suo membro e a lui sembra di impazzire -  _si sente in trappola, si sente dannato; si sente come se avesse perso ogni speranza di redenzione._

Viene, in quel vortice d'eccitazione a cui è impossibile resistere; tutta la sua concentrazione è stata assorbita nel tenere le mani chiuse a pugno e addosso alla porta - _lontane da lei, lontane dai suoi capelli perfetti; lontane, lontane dal tradimento che sta perpetrando ai danni di James._

Lily si alza e si lecca le labbra - _Sirius geme di riflesso quando nota l'abisso marcio dei suoi occhi, anche se ormai è tutto finito._

Rimane solo il tempo che gli serve per ricomporsi, e la lascia - _scappa_ \- notando solo che si sta mettendo un rossetto rosso fiammante.

Durante la cerimonia riesce ad ignorarla quanto basta. Resta vicino a James, recita il suo ruolo - _si sente sporco, sporco, marcio da grattare e lurido impossibile da togliere_ \- e pensa che tutto quello deve finire, che hanno bisogno di smettere, che lui non può continuare a ferire il suo migliore amico in quel modo.

È quando il funzionario dice: "Può baciare la sposa" che la sua maschera crolla; Sirius vede le labbra di Lily premere su quelle di James - _quelle labbra, oh, quelle labbra e il peccato che hanno commesso; quelle labbra che stanno contaminando il fratello che non ha mai desiderato_ \- e il suo corpo reagisce in automatico.

Sirius si volta e porta una mano alla bocca; le lacrime pungono nei suoi occhi e tutti gli invitati iniziano a fare battute sul testimone dello sposo che si è commosso, ed è una prima mondiale, perché, perché, perché Sirius è noia e indolenza, è un essere vuoto che vive solo della risata di James; _perché Sirius non piange, mai, non si commuove, mai. Lo sta facendo solo per James._

Sirius alza lo sguardo - perso, in mezzo a tutti -  e nota Remus fissarlo con disapprovazione, le labbra strette in una linea sottile.

Lui non si è fatto fregare neanche un secondo, ma è sicuramente arrivato alle conclusioni sbagliate.

Sirius non piange perché la donna che ama ha sposato il suo migliore amico.

_Sirius piange perché ha visto James baciare quelle labbra ancora piene di lui e ha avuto un'erezione; Sirius si è voltato per nascondere l'eccitazione malata che l'ha colto quando ha visto il suo peccato contaminare suo "fratello"._

_Sirius è un mostro che non merita di avere un amico con James._

 

***

 

"Dobbiamo smettere, per un po'. Voglio un figlio e voglio che sia di James."

Lo dice così, senza preamboli, ancora ritta sulla soglia della sua camera in casa di zio Alphard - casa sua, casa che lo zio gli ha lasciato, e che gli è valsa una bruciatura sull'arazzo di famiglia.

"Siamo sempre stati attenti." risponde Sirius, senza un vero interesse - _forse, ah, forse ora può smettere di essere intossicato da lei._

Lily lo guarda per diversi istanti - _occhi marci e vuoti_ -  e replica: "E tu, continueresti ad essere attento?"

Sirius sa dove vuole andare a parare e subisce il colpo cercando di mascherarlo, ma una smorfia di disapprovazione gli deforma lo stesso le labbra.

Ora che sa cosa lei vuole, _ora che lei è "sorella"_ , la lascerebbe esaudire il suo desiderio?

_Lascerebbe suo "fratello" James a fare il padre, o insinuerebbe il dubbio per poter distruggere quella famiglia che non ha mai chiesto?_

Nel profondo di sé, Sirius non pensa che ne sarebbe capace. Un figlio è una responsabilità troppo grande; è "famiglia" che dipende da lui e che non sarebbe mai in grado di amare nel modo giusto.

Lo terrorizza; in quei pochi istanti di realizzazione, si sente sopraffatto dal panico di poter diventare distruzione per un suo figlio di carne.

Ma il bambino dai capelli lunghi e neri e gli occhi grigi è lontano, non è reale - _è solo una probabilità infinitesimale nel vortice del qui ed ora, e Sirius sa di non sapersi controllare. Non l'ha mai fatto, non con Lily, nonostante James, e perché quella situazione dovrebbe essere diversa?_

Annuisce, brusco, e Lily se ne va lasciandolo solo.

_Sirius chiude gli occhi e sogna bambine dai capelli di ruggine e dagli occhi verdi e marci._

 

***

 

Hanno ripreso a fare l'amore dopo che Lily ha avuto la conferma di essere incinta.

Sirius la possiede con rabbia, più rabbia del solito - _la sua pancia che cresce è un eccitante, è un qualcosa da distruggere; Lily e James sono famiglia, sono fratello e sorella da eliminare, e il suo sesso che entra in lei contamina quella vita, il suo sesso la spegne e Sirius gode dell'orgasmo traditore di quella dea marcia e vuota._

Dopo ogni amplesso è così disgustato da se stesso che la lascia; con una scusa va in bagno e si lava e cerca di soffocare il senso di colpa - _cerca di grattare il putridume dalla sua pelle; vede gli occhi di Remus pieni di disapprovazione e il sorriso entusiasta di James e pensa "cambierò, amico, perdonami."_

_È una lotta persa in partenza._

Solo una volta, quando ormai la pancia di Lily è enorme e lei sta entrando nella fase finale della gravidanza, Sirius rimane.

Non guarda lei - _non vuole vedere i suoi occhi_ \- ma poggia la testa sul suo seno e circonda il suo ventre con le braccia. Resta così, secondi minuti ore che si allungano eterni, ad ascoltare i calci di quella piccola creatura che esiste ed è viva ed è umana, _reale_.

"... Non permettergli di chiamarmi "zio"." sussurra.

Lily gli mette una mano fra i capelli e inizia a carezzarlo in silenzio. Sirius si sente sporco - _contaminato_ \- e rimane fermo ad osservare la pancia ingrossata della donna che ama, pregna di una vita nuova e meravigliosa, che non è sua.

"Ho voluto che fosse di James." risponde Lily, dopo alcuni istanti di silenzio "Di maledetta basto io. Spero che abbia preso da James."

"Ti prego." sussurra ancora Sirius, le lacrime che iniziano a scorrere in orizzontale sulle sua guance, finendo nei suoi capelli e sulla pelle di lei "Ti prego."

Lily non risponde, ma continua ad accarezzargli i capelli, cercando di consolare anche se stessa.

 

***

 

Harry somiglia a James. Ha i suoi capelli ricci e neri e il suo sorriso contagioso ed entusiasta del mondo.  
È un bambino, e risponde a bisogni elementari. Piange poco; mangia e dorme e sembra così tranquillo, così sereno quando tutto è come deve essere.

I suoi occhi da neonato, dopo i primi mesi, si sono stabilizzati sul colore verde.

Sirius li guarda, impaurito, ma Harry è solo un bambino e tutto ciò che esprime è innocenza.

"Ha i tuoi occhi, Lily." dicono tutti, e Sirius prende quel cucciolo fra le mani e ride e fa incantesimi stupidi e gli regala scope giocattolo, e lascia che quel commento fine a se stesso ricada nel nulla e non riecheggi nella sua mente.

Quando fa l'amore con Lily, la sua pelle odora di miele e di latte. _È un valore aggiunto che rende più dolce il veleno; è un odore di mamma che urla innocenza e nasconde la ruggine e il marciume._

Sirius la ama come e più di prima e, quando si ritrova a stringerla fra le braccia e a baciarle la nuca, mentre lei soffia cerchi di fumo che si incatenano in spirali d'Amortentia, pensa che forse non riuscirebbe a distruggerla anche se fosse sua - _pensa che la vuole, pensa che gli piacerebbe un figlio di sangue, e la lascia andare solo quando si ricorda che loro due non sono perfetti e che la maledizione seguirebbe ogni suo erede._

Sono gli ultimi periodi di pace, prima della fine di ogni sogno.

 

***

 

James gli sta chiedendo un favore troppo importante.

Sirius lo sa, sa che è un onere e un onore essere designato come Custode Segreto, e se James si fosse limitato ad essere suo amico non avrebbe esitato.

Invece quando lui parla - per una volta serio, serio come non è mai stato - il suo sguardo si sposta verso Lily. Vede i suoi occhi spegnersi - _vuoti_ \- e le sue braccia stringere di più Harry - _Harry, Harry, il figlio del suo migliore amico e dell'amore della sua vita; Harry, per cui tutto quello è necessario. Harry, da proteggere ad ogni costo._

Ha paura.

Finora è stato in grado di mascherare ogni suo difetto e bramosia, ma ha paura - _ha paura che la maledizione di sangue lo reclami; ha paura che potrebbe tradirli, solo perché James l'ha chiamato "fratello"._

Propone Peter, cercando di suonare convincente dietro il suo nervosismo, perché _"tutti lo sanno che sono il tuo migliore amico, che sarei io; tutto lo sanno che sono tuo "fratello", che sceglieresti me."._ Vede Lily rilassarsi appena e il suo cuore batte più forte - _lei sa, ah, lei sa e non può dire niente, non può dissuadere James. Questo è un compito che spetta a lui e lui soltanto._

"Va bene." risponde James "Hai ragione. Sarà Peter."

Sirius si sente così sollevato che potrebbe sorridere, se la colpa non lo consumasse come fango - _è imprigionato nelle sabbie mobili e l'unica cosa che può fare è latrare una risata disperata._

_Ma va tutto bene, si ripete. James non ha scelto lui, quindi lui non può tradirlo._

_Va tutto bene._

Fino a che Peter non si rivela essere il vero traditore, e a Godric's Hallow una casa esplode e due persone muoiono - _James, morto, Lily, morta, ed è così assurdo, così assurdo e incredibile, non può essere vero, non è successo davvero..._

_Harry. Il bambino con gli occhi innocenti che non sono mai stati quelli di Lily._

Sirius lo prende fra le braccia, tremando, cercando di non vedere la sagoma bianca e spezzata dell'amore della sua vita.

_Harry. Ciò che resta da proteggere._

E un istinto più prepotente si fa largo in lui, quando Hagrid arriva e richiede il bambino; un istinto più pressante gli corrode le viscere in una bolla di rabbia.

Lui sa chi è il colpevole di tutto questo.

Guarda Harry - _sarà protetto, sarà al sicuro_ \- e corre a compiere la sua vendetta.

 

***

 

Ad Azkaban le pareti grondano marcio e veleno; le sbarre sono cosparse di ruggine.

Sirius si trova, in alcuni istanti di consapevolezza dopo la follia del passaggio dei Dissennatori, con la lingua sul ferro, cercando di riassaporare il suo peccato.

Sogna lei - _lei, Lily, che è la sua colpa più grande; lei, Lily, che lo seduce con uno sguardo vuoto e che torna in vita come Infero, pronto a consumarlo._

Si sveglia di notte in un sussulto, ben lontano dalle urla degli altri prigionieri, e il suo primo pensiero è per James, oh, James, che non si merita un amico del genere. Non si merita un traditore.

_Ma lui non li ha uccisi._

Apre gli occhi e si ritrova davanti i loro cadaveri - _gli occhi aperti e spaventati di James, come non lo sono mai stati, vuoti e immobili, come non lo sono mai stati; Lily, ah, Lily che non è mai stata sua, e che ora è una statua di marmo abbandonata sul pavimento, e gli occhi sono chiusi, non li rivedrà, non berrà più il suo veleno._

_Non è colpa sua._

Sirius ha fatto di tutto per proteggerli. Sirius ha spostato da sé la responsabilità per paura della sua maledizione di sangue e li ha salvati - _non poteva, non poteva sapere che Peter era il traditore; è stato lui, lui li ha uccisi, lui è senza perdono, lui è morto per questo._

Sirius è innocente.

E passa ogni giorno a ricordare il dolce veleno della pelle di lei; la sogna e la desidera, ed è il suo peggior ricordo, perché quello è l'unico vero tradimento che ha commesso nei confronti del suo migliore amico, che ha avuto l'ardire di chiamarlo "fratello". Sogna lo sguardo di disapprovazione di Remus e sogna di prendere Lily davanti ai suoi occhi; si eccita, è l'unico prigioniero che prova lussuria e riesce ad avere un orgasmo in quel luogo infernale.

_Lo sapeva, però. Lo sapeva che lei era un demone, pronto a dannarlo._

Si sveglia con un sussulto, non urla, e l'unica cosa che può fare, quando non lecca la ruggine, è piangere in silenzio.

_Io sono innocente. Io li ho salvati, e infine ho ucciso il traditore._

È questo l'unico pensiero che riesce a farlo restare sano di mente.

 

***

 

La rabbia che lo travolge quando vede quella dannata foto magica dove quel dannato e non più morto Peter Minus fa capolino è tale da spegnere ogni cosa - _niente pena per i desideri sbagliati, niente lussuria a consumargli il respiro._

È sete di vendetta che lo anima.

Credeva di avere ucciso il traditore e invece eccolo lì, vivo e sveglio, topo come il topo di fogna che è per davvero. Di un lurido che lo disgusta.

_Sirius sogna di stringerlo e spappolarlo fra le mani, e di bruciare le sue interiora putrescenti._

Non ha ucciso il traditore. Il suo compito non è finito, e Sirius si sveglia con un sussulto dopo aver sognato lo sguardo spaventato sul volto morto di James e la riga sottile di disapprovazione sulle labbra di Lily.

_Harry._

_Harry, un ragazzino. Ciò che resta da proteggere, e l'assassino dei suoi genitori è ancora a piede libero, pronto a tornare ad Hogwarts, dove lui esiste._

È quello che gli dà la forza di mutare; è quello che gli dà la forza di evadere da Azkaban.

 

***

 

Libero dalle catene d'inferno dei Dissennatori, Sirius ha paura.

Vuole vedere Harry - _Harry, ciò che resta da proteggere_ \- ma lui è un ragazzino, non più un bambino innocente.

_Ha paura di poter trovare in lui lo stesso sguardo marcio e vuoto di sua madre._

Per questo va da lui di notte, in forma canina. Per questo lo osserva da lontano, sul campo da Quidditch.

In questo modo può vedere James - _oh, James, l'amico che non si meritava, che ha tradito ma non ha ucciso. Quello no. E Peter pagherà, stavolta davvero, stavolta per sempre._

Si intrufola ad Hogwarts e quasi vorrebbe ridere per l'inutilità dei Dissennatori - _i suoi peggiori ricordi di tradimento non sono altro che le migliori memorie d'estasi_ -; diventa "amico" di Grattastinchi - _quel pelo rosso, quel pelo di ruggine; il gatto che Lily aveva adottato come sfregio alla sua forma carina e la risata di James ogni volta che lui soffiava nella sua direzione_ \- e cerca in ogni modo di arrivare al suo obiettivo.

Decide di intrufolarsi nel dormitorio non appena Grattasrinchi gli porta le parole d'ordine - _lo fa di notte, di modo che anche se dovesse sbagliare, non rischierebbe di guardare Harry e vedere i suoi occhi._

I suoi tentativi sono infruttuosi, ma Sirius ha imparato la pazienza in quei lunghi anni segnati da lei; _lei, che era per prima di James, e con cui trascorreva solo ritagli di tempo rubati._ Dopotutto non ha altro da fare, se non cercare la propria vendetta e salvare Harry - _ciò che resta da proteggere_ \- e, in ogni modo, in ogni modo, evitare Remus e il suo sguardo di disapprovazione; _Remus, che conosce ogni sua forma e che lo crede colpevole, più di ogni altra volta._

A volte Sirius si chiede se Remus oserebbe ucciderlo senza neppure farlo parlare, così come lui credeva di aver fatto con Peter.

È verso la fine dell'anno che si presenta la sua occasione. Codaliscia si dimena fra le mani di quel ragazzino ma non riesce a scappare, e Sirius gli è addosso - _tiene gli occhi bassi per non incrociare quelli di Harry; trascina Ron nel tunnel della Stramberga per non dover uccidere il traditore davanti al figlio del suo migliore amico._

Nonostante questo, Harry arriva.

È quando se lo trova davanti in tutta la sua furia, in tutta la sua chiarezza, che il tabù decade e Sirius può vedere. È mentre lui cerca di proteggere il suo amico che Sirius si distrae abbastanza da notare i suoi occhi - la forma e il colore, sì, sono quelli di Lily. _Ma sono pieni; oh, sono pieni di rabbia e di vita, pieni di amicizia e giustizia._

_Quelli, ah, quelli sono gli occhi di James._

Vorrebbe poter compiere la sua vendetta, finalmente, ma anche Remus arriva - _Remus lo perdona, Remus lo abbraccia come non ha mai fatto e Sirius si sente in pace, per un secondo. Sembra che la morte di Lily ne abbia trasformato il ricordo; per un istante, sembra che il suo peccato non sia mai esistito_ \- e poi arriva anche Mocciosus, e poi Harry, il giusto Harry, chiede che Minus sia imprigionato e non ucciso.

E come può Sirius non cedere, se James è sempre così fiducioso nel mondo? Come può Sirius non accogliere il desiderio di vendetta del Figlio, legittimo erede di quel sentimento?

Sirius, ah, Sirius non è solo amico, lui è "fratello" e questo ha inquinato il suo giudizio, ha distorto i suoi sentimenti. Lui amava Lily e odiava se stesso per questo; lui sentiva non meritarsi l'amore di James e sa che persegue quella vendetta con un pizzico di autodistruzione per ogni sua colpa.

Invece, in quel modo, giustizia sarà fatta.

In quel modo, potrà essere libero e innocente. Vivere con Harry - _ciò che resta da proteggere, ma non un figlio, non un nipote. Nessuna "famiglia", niente da distruggere ma qualcuno da amare come merita._

Il mondo si capovolge ancora quando le nuvole scoprono la luna e Remus si trasforma; Sirius diventa l'enorme Gramo e, per una volta, non è presagio di morte per nessuno. Fa scappare Peter, ma protegge i ragazzi; fa la cosa _giusta_ , condannando ancora una volta se stesso.

È già pronto a ricevere il Bacio, è già terrorizzato e in ugual modo sollevato all'idea di scordarsi di _lei_ , quando Harry lo salva con il più improbabile dei mezzi - _è James venuto in suo soccorso, è l'amico che non ha mai tradito, è la persona da cui si merita di essere amato. È un paio di occhi verdi e innocenti, pieni di vita, a corollare un sorriso perfetto._

Sirius vola con Fierobecco e sente nel vento odore di marcio e di ruggine, e si chiede quanto ancora possa durare la sua dannazione; _si chiede come fare a liberarsi di Lily per poter essere, nonostante tutto, un padrino degno per Harry._

 

***

 

Ha avuto all'incirca un anno di pace. È stato all'estero, su spiagge assolate e montagne innevate; è stato cane, per la maggior parte del tempo, e ha viaggiato in lungo e in largo per trovare un posto che non sapesse di _lei_.

_Ha scoperto che la sua ossessione dimora nella memoria, e che lo segue ovunque vada._

E poi la guerra è ricominciata, e Silente l'ha richiamato all'ordine. È entrato di nuovo nella sua vecchia casa - la casa che odia - e si è trovato più in trappola di prima, costretto a soffocare nella propria perversione.

Rimane, per la maggior parte del tempo, chiuso in camera propria - _lì, lì il luogo dove lui l'ha avuta; lì il luogo dove Lily l'ha aiutato a distruggere la propria famiglia, e dove lui ha scoperto di amarla._

Frugando nei cassetti del comodino ritrova il ditale, quel regalo che non ha mai usato e di cui si era scordato l'esistenza. Ed è in quel modo che lo trova Remus: seduto sul letto, che esala cerchi che si incatenano in spirali, ricordando l'Amortentia e il suo odore sbagliato.

È solo un istante e Sirius capisce che Remus sa. Lui sta sulla soglia, immobile, lo sguardo di nuovo colmo di disapprovazione e le labbra contratte in una linea sottile. Loro due hanno, nel tempo, ripreso ad avere un rapporto di amicizia, ma nessuno di loro tocca argomenti delicati, ormai sepolti nel tempo.

_Ora il fantasma di Lily emerge dal fumo; lei è china in avanti verso di lui e gli porge il seno tenendolo fra le mani, lo sguardo vuoto che trasmette tutto il desiderio del mondo._

"È buffo," sussurra Sirius "James non ha mai saputo che lei fumasse. Tu, invece, lo sai."

Remus fa un passo dentro la stanza e si chiude la porta alle spalle.

"Erano tanti i lati di Lily che James non conosceva. Fortunatamente per lui, aggiungerei."

È surreale: Sirius ha sempre saputo che Remus sapeva, ma lui non si era mai azzardato ad affrontarlo in una discussione faccia a faccia - _Sirius sentiva solo i suoi occhi incollati alla schiena, colmi di giudizio._

"E, nonostante questo, tu non hai mai preso niente per te?"

Remus continua a guardarlo in quel modo, severo, e non risponde per alcuni istanti.

"Io non avrei mai tradito James in quel modo."

Sirius scoppia a ridere - _è una risata amara intrisa di follia._

"Oh, Remus. È per questo motivo che esiti tanto, nei confronti di Dora? Pensi che sarebbe irrispettoso nei confronti della sua famiglia e dei suoi amici, se la vedessero con un _mostro_ come te?"

Sa che le sue parole hanno effetto perché qualcosa si piega nell'espressione di Remus - _è sempre colmo di disapprovazione ma la testa si abbassa e lui incassa il colpo, sconfitto. Remus ha sempre avuto il demerito di attribuirsi qualità peggiori di quelle che possiede, e solo per colpa di una maledizione che non ha scelto._

_Sirius, almeno, non ha mai cercato di mentire a se stesso, o di costruire un'immagine di sé che pretendesse di essere migliore._

Sirius si solleva e si sporge verso di lui, puntando il ditale alla sua bocca.

"Tu non sai come tutto questo è iniziato," dice, scandendo lentamente le parole, lo sguardo vuoto "noi Black siamo tutti contaminati da una maledizione del sangue, che ci impone di distruggere. Non sai quanto mi sono odiato per non riuscire a smettere di volerla."

Remus si scosta e scuote la testa.

"Avresti dovuto sforzarti." risponde "Almeno per James."

Sirius sorride e si fa ricadere indietro.

"Pensi che lei fosse meno marcia di me, Remus?" chiede, sinceramente divertito - _non capisce perché solo lui deve addossarsi la colpa del tradimento, quando sono stati in due._

Vede che anche questo colpo è andato a segno, ma Remus continua a scuotere la testa.

"Le dicevo sempre di smetterla," sussurra infine "ma lei mi rispondeva che era impossibile."

Sirius annuisce, reclina la testa e chiude gli occhi, prima di emettere un altro cerchio di fumo.

"Ti ripeterò le stesse parole che ti dissi allora, Remus. Sii egoista. Almeno questa volta. Impara la tua lezione."

Remus non risponde e quindi Sirius apre un occhio, per osservarlo. Lo sta di nuovo guardando con quello sguardo - _l'incubo che l'ha tormentato nelle infinite notti ad Azkaban, assieme alla risata sincera di James._

"Tu pensi che Dora sia innocente," aggiunge quindi in un sussurro "ma lei rimane pur sempre una Black. Tu potresti essere la distruzione che lei anela per se stessa. Perché dovresti privarla di questo piacere? Hai idea di cosa significhi, nel profondo di te stesso?"

Ancora una volta, Remus non risponde. Sirius volta la testa e non si muove, fino a che non sente la porta della camera aprirsi e richiudersi. È solo allora che porta il ditale alle labbra, assaporando un altro cerchio di fumo - _e la stanza si riempie del retrogusto di marcio, ruggine e miele, trasformandosi di nuovo in un incubo da cui Sirius non vuole svegliarsi._

 

***

 

Per la prima volta da anni - da quando _lei_ ha cessato di esistere nel mondo - Sirius si sente vivo.

Sta combattendo; salta e schiva e urla incantesimi, ricorda senza memoria le tecniche Auror e avanza nella mischia dei Mangiamorte con un solo pensiero.

_Harry. Ciò che resta da proteggere._

Vede Bellatrix scagliarsi contro di lui - _oh, la dolce e cara cugina Bella, colei in cui la maledizione di sangue risplende magnifica; lei che ama la distruzione per la distruzione e che non si ferma dinanzi a nulla_ \- e un momento di panico lo coglie.

Intercede, liberandosi del precedente Mangiamorte, per adempiere al suo compito e fornire ad Harry un'occasione - _vai, salvati, sii al sicuro._

Bellatrix urla e scaglia anatemi; Sirius arretra e risponde ridendo fino a che non si rende conto di essere salito sul piedistallo del velo, perché sente una voce sussurrare al suo orecchio - _è una voce seducente, che riconoscerebbe anche dopo mille Azkaban; è una voce che gronda peccato._

_"Distruggi."_

Si distrae per un solo istante ed è già tardi: il fascio di luce rossa lo colpisce in pieno petto e lui è sbalzato all'indietro, all'interno del Velo.

Fa tempo solo a provare un enorme senso di vittoria - _Bella, la cara Bella che ama distruggere, e che non si è resa conto che lui è l'ultimo maschio Black; Bella che l'ha aiutato anche nell'ultimo istante ad estinguere la propria famiglia_ \- e una punta di rimpianto - gli occhi saettano su Harry, c _iò che resta_ , e spera che questo basti per redimere ogni errore.

Il velo che si chiude sul suo volto è tulle impalpabile; sembra fumo d'argento che sale a spirali - _è odore di marcio e di ruggine, il veleno di miele che lo aspetta all'inferno. Il sollievo finale con cui il mondo si spegne._

**Author's Note:**

> NdA: … questa storia non mi piace. Non lo so, a volte la rileggo e la trovo decente, altre volte mi sembra una schifezza. E’ la storia più difficile che io abbia mai scritto, perché sebbene la trama fosse chiara nella mia mente, mi sembrava di non riuscire a metterla “su carta” come volevo… Pazienza, il tempo è scaduto e io non ne posso più di rileggerla, quindi consegno u.u
> 
> Non credo di aver molto da dire, perché la storia parla per sé. Per alcune domande senza risposta (dato il pov di Sirius, tipo “cosa sente Lily nell’Amortentia?”) lascio la libera interpretazione. Ad alcune cose non ho pensato, e ad altre… Beh, sempre meglio fantasticare, no? Date la risposta che trovate più coerente. Non esiste una sola chiave di lettura, dopotutto, e il pov è limitato per un motivo. Mi piacciono i “non detti”, quando non sono carenze di trama, ovviamente.
> 
> So inoltre di aver utilizzato alcuni cliché, ma beh… Tutto sta a come vengono trattati. Dopotutto, dato il tipo di pacchetto, dovevo avere una “base” da cui partire (la maledizione di sangue dei Black); mentre altri tipi di cliché li ho inseriti naturalmente nella storia, per sviluppare al meglio i pensieri di Sirius e mostrare un tipo di rapporto realistico e un po’ più complesso del “siamo tutti amici” (Remus innamorato di Lily ma che è un codardo, che serve da “giustificazione” per il motivo vero per il quale viene organizzato lo scherzo a Severus, ecc).


End file.
